galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jesse Poland
Welcome Hi, welcome to Galaxy Online II Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jesse Poland page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Plasmadeinnoo7 (Talk) 22:51, May 10, 2011 Hey Thought i would stop in to say hi. Your the only other person I have noticed editing right now. I don't have a lot of free time so not sure how much i can contribute but i will do what I can. I noticed there seems to be another wiki, more pages but not a lot of information. Seems silly to be splitting efforts when they are the same game. 00:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Ya i see that, Im gonna head over there, see if we can get some of their editors to port over to this one. lol that other one looks like crap though. I'll see if i can get them to port there stuff over here. Jesse Poland 01:25, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Well they have some data in tables we can put on this wiki, Your right the format is not so nice to look at. On that note Im quite an avid editor on the League of Legends wiki. Im porting over some template ideas we use there to make things look nicer. the first one is the item icon template that allows you to put times like in the text with a nice icon. The second idea is from the WoW wiki as they use currency icons for the different badges and such. I set one up for Metal ( ), Helium ( ) and Gold ( ). Im still tweaking the format so if you can go Here and give me some feedback. That would be great. I have the images for points, Mall Points and vouchers ready to go as well. Ill make them when i hear back from you. 22:24, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Awesome! Thanks! And keep up the good work, lol seems like its you and i doing this, but we should be able to get this done Jesse Poland 00:19, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Keep on those templates, there lookin good :) Jesse Poland 00:23, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Templates Ok i have finished the icon templates for all resources in the game. This includes Gold, Metal, He3, Vouchers, Mall Points and Points (the ones for daily quests, that seems to be what they are called). * -> * -> * -> * -> * -> * -> They can also be used without numbers to just give the icon if you need it. * -> -- 06:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Good work Jesse Poland 14:02, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Helium Just a minor point for page names and links. It's He3 not HE3. It's important as they are referencing liquid Helium-3, the elemental symbol for helium is He. Also my templates wont work if you capitalize the e. You should rename the article HE3 Extractor to He3 Extractor as well. Actually this brings up a good question, can i have some administrative rites on the wiki? 20:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) : Hey there, I renamed the page, it should all be good now. Also in regards about administration, please see Administration Discussion. We need agreements to it, or some other discussion about it. Thank! Jesse Poland 00:00, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Feel free to let us know if you need anything. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:19, May 25, 2011 (UTC) * Thank you! Jesse Poland 04:11, May 25, 2011 (UTC) * Congratulations 05:20, May 25, 2011 (UTC) We now have all the data Please see My Recent Blog Entry, it's important. We may want to link this to the front page or add a community message section to the front page like some other blogs have. 22:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) categories We need to set up some official categories on the wiki. Please go to this discussion page. Galaxy Online II Wiki talk:Community Portal Bureaucrat Jesse, Can you make me Bureaucrat of this wiki? Not sure when you'll get this, but since I am active here, I can promote others who are active as well. Plus, it doesn't appear as though we have an active bureaucrat anymore for this wiki. Swish008 06:35, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Jesse Poland 06:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Cool. Thanks. Swish008 06:40, January 2, 2012 (UTC)